Nancy Drew
Nancy Drew is an amateur detective and an friend of Frank and Joe Hardy. She first met the Hardy brothers when they were working undercover at a rock concert for ATAC. Nancy found out about their work with ATAC and she and her best friends, Bess and George, helped them solve the mystery. *Note: *''In the Casefiles Continuity they met when Nancy was an exchange student at Bayport High, as mentioned in Double Crossing. *''In the Original Continuity it is unknown how the Hardy Boys met Nancy Drew, except that she is a friend of Karen Young, the niece of Frank and Joe's father's brother and sister-in-law, as mentioned in ''The Secret Of Mountaintop Inn in the Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1. However, the TV episode The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Meet Dracula could have been considered by the writers of the Super Sleuths! and Be A Detective to have been the first meeting between the three characters.'' See also: Nancy Drew (Casefiles Continuity) Nancy Drew (Undercover Brothers Continuity) Nancy appears in: :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! #2 :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys: Be A Detective Mystery Stories # The Secret of the Knight's Sword # Danger on Ice # The Feathered Serpent # Secret Cargo # The Alaskan Mystery # The Missing Money Mystery Two additional titles were planned, but never released: 7. Jungle of Evil 8. Ticket to Intrigue Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery # Double Crossing # A Crime for Christmas # Shock Waves # Dangerous Games # The Last Resort # The Paris Connection # Buried in Time # Mystery Train # Best of Enemies # High Survival # New Year's Evil # Tour of Danger # Spies and Lies # Tropic of Fear # Courting Disaster # Hits and Misses # Evil in Amsterdam # Desperate Measures # Passport to Danger # Hollywood Horror # Copper Canyon Conspiracy # Danger Down Under # Dead on Arrival # Target for Terror # Secrets of the Nile # A Question of Guilt # Islands of Intrigue # Murder on the 4th of July # High Stakes # Nightmare in New Orleans # Out of Control # Exhibition of Evil # At All Costs # Royal Revenge # Operation Titanic # Process of Elimination Undercover Brothers :7. Operation: Survival Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery # Terror on Tour # Danger Overseas # Club Dread # Gold Medal Murder # Bonfire Masquerade # Stage Fright The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977-1979) :The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Meet Dracula (2 part episode, also released as a novelization by Grosset & Dunlap) :The Mystery of The Hollywood Phantom (2 part episode) :Sole Survivor (Joe receives a "fake" letter from Nancy Drew wishing him to get well soon) :Voodoo Doll (2 part episode) :Mystery Of The Avalanche Express :Arson & Old Lace *Note: Nancy Drew appears by herself in 7 episodes from the first season of this series and by herself in only 3 episodes from the second season. She was dropped from the series altogether in the third season. The episodes listed above are the ones where she appears with the Hardy Boys, and they are all from season 2. The Hardy Boys (1995) :The Last Laugh (This is the first time in this continuity that the characters meet) :No Dice *Note: Nelvana also produced a Nancy Drew TV series at the same time, so Tracy Ryan is listed in the episodes as a "Special Guest Star". External links The Unofficial Nancy Drew Home Page Novels Television Category:Be a Detective characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys